To Save Us All, When We Had Gone Astray
by Emono
Summary: Cody runs away on Christmas Eve, but who does he run into but Randy? Can his long-time crush fix his crappy Christmas? SLASH! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


**Title**: To Save Us All, When We Had Gone Astray  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randy/Cody (Candy)  
**Summary: **Cody runs away on Christmas Eve, but who does he run into but Randy? Can his long-time crush fix his crappy Christmas?  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Underage, slash, smoking, slight AU, Christmas love

**AN: **So Randy's 18 in this story, Cody's 16. I know that they're five years apart, but I have a very strict rule on underage stuff. I don't like writing 'active' slash when they're younger than sixteen. I wanted fluff, but Randy got handsy (as always.)

I also kind of realized halfway through the story that Randy and Cody have never even lived in the same state (at least I think not), so I'm making this kind of AU. Just go along with it. Randy lives close to Cody in this one.

* * *

Christmas Eve…it was supposed to be a time of families, was it not? It was supposed to be about love, hot chocolate, spending time together, and overall enjoying the holiday spirit. Right? Well, not in the Runnels family. It was filled with screaming, that was for sure. Michelle (Cody's mom and Dusty's current wife) was raving about something or other, screaming like a banshee all through the living room and tossing things about. Dusty was trying to placate her, but it wasn't working.

Kristin had brought her new deadbeat boyfriend, and Dustin was just making everything worse (as usual.)

Young sixteen year old Cody Runnels was watching his family fight in the living room, hiding in the hall and peeking around the wall. He was trying to sniffle back tears, his cheek still stinging from the slap his father had given him when he'd begged his mom to calm down. Said something about how Runnels boys don't beg women, they pacify them (which his dad was trying to do.)

Cody sighed as his mom tried to knock over the large Christmas tree, but thankfully his dad picked her up by her waist and pulled her away from it. He had wanted to have a nice, quiet Christmas with all of them together. Instead, everyone was being a total bitch about it. He only had a few more Christmas's at home left, who knows when he'd get the chance to see them all in the future? He loved his family, but…

Cody rubbed his cheek absently, wondering what the hell to do. He had to get out of here, that was for sure. With one last look at his family, he scurried up the stairs and disappeared into his room.

**x****C****x**_**A**_**x****N****x**_**D**_**x****Y****x**

Cody packed a few things in small book bag, shoving his wallet in there along with a spare change of clothes (just in case.) He put on his black bulky hoody and pulled the hood up, making sure it was zipped up tight over his dark charcoal Inhumans t-shirt. He swung it over his shoulders, looping his arms through the straps securely. Once he was sure it wasn't going to fall off, he hurried over to his window and threw it open. A cold rush hit him, the night air fresh. Light flurries barely the size of earrings were falling now, thought there was at least three inches on the ground. He huffed out a breath, it crystallized in the air in front of him.

Deciding it was too late to back out now, Cody swung himself out his windowsill and balanced on the ledge. With all the grace of a small cat, Cody shimmied over onto the lower roof, from there he quietly walked across it before grabbing onto the tree next to the house. As he had done so many times before, he used one of the lower branches and swung down onto the ground. The snow cushioned his fall, but it was freezing. Like a rabbit now, he bounded quickly through the snow so it wouldn't soak through his shoes. The sidewalks were shoveled, the streets were cleared, but the snow still sat thickly on either sides.

Cody refused to look back at his brightly lit house, instead he kept his eyes ahead in the flurries. As his feet took him away from the pain, he tried to think of where to go. He could just head into the heart of town and figure it out from there? Yeah, that sounded ok. The snow wasn't going to fall any harder, though he felt the cold would soon seep into his clothes. It seemed like a good plan in his young mind, so he went through with it. He could even head to the mall…

**x****C****x**_**A**_**x****N****x**_**D**_**x****Y****x**

Cody realized about an hour into his 'running away' that this was a dumb idea. He could've at least worn something other than jeans and Converse, because his hoody sure as hell wasn't keeping out even half the cold. He walked faster, trying to keep himself warm. His ears and nose were bitten by the cold, but he didn't care. It was better to be alone in the middle of town than back at that damn house.

Snow still fell lightly, more snow piled around light posts and where grass would usually be. People trickled along the sidewalks, cars passed, it was slow day. Of course, it was Christmas Eve, no one should be out.

Thankfully he got to the mall within the next two hours, the parking lot only half-full with people making last minute purchases. He hoped to get inside and get warm as fast as he could, so he cut through the thick snow before finally stepping foot onto the black pavement. He shook his shoes, sneering at how cold his feet were. He padded across the parking lot, moving past some of the cars. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his cold, naked hand. He should've worn gloves, damn it.

A sharp whistle caught his attention, but he didn't stop until he heard his name, "Codes? That you?"

Cody turned, narrowing his eyes at a small group of guys crowded around a slick black Mercedes while another group stood close together two spots away by a silver Hummer. They were bundled up in a very manly way, hoodies under jackets and two of them had female snow bunnies bundled up in their arms. The group by the car parted, revealing their leader (he seemed to be the tallest too.) A handsome guy, only eighteen, with a dark grey hood pulled up over his head and a cigarette cradled in his fingers. He was sitting on the low hood, staring at him.

Cody would know that face anywhere, he brightened up instantly, "Randy?"

It was indeed Randy Orton, his childhood friend and long-time crush. The older boy gestured him over, and his feet obeyed. Though the group was staring at him in confusion as to why such a young thing was being invited into their get-together, Cody's heart only pounded because those mercury silver eyes were burning into him yet again. Randy controlled every bit of him, and sometimes the man liked to use that control.

"Hey" they both raked off their hoods, revealing their faces "What're you doing out here, Rand?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Randy looked him over, concern in his eyes "It's Christmas Eve. My parents aren't expecting me home 'till later, what's your excuse?"

Cody glanced around at the others, holding back his shivers from the cold, "I just wanted to get away."

"Come on, Randy, what's the kid doing here?" one of his friends complained.

"Shut your face, man, this is my boy" Randy snapped "This is Cody, he's cool."

Randy parted his legs a bit and opened his arms, and Cody took his place. The other drew him into his body, back-to-chest, and Cody shuddered when those muscle-thick thighs closed around the side of his own. The hood was low enough so he could feel all of Randy behind him, long arms wrapping around his trembling form lightly. He leaned back into him, knowing Randy wasn't one to be ashamed of the affection they showed. He'd always been this way with him, always hugging him and keeping him at his hip. Where their families were close they'd known each other forever, and the older boy had always let his friends know that Cody came first.

It touched Cody that someone cared about him that much.

"You're freezing" Randy muttered in his ear, curling around him a bit closer "How long you been out in the snow?"

"Just an hour or two" Cody replied honestly, nose a little numb.

The group's conversation picked up, mostly about college or gifts they were going to get for Christmas. A new car, a sweet new stereo system, or even a new motorcycle (this came from Randy.) Some complained about crazy-ass relatives they were going to have to put with, the two girls were actually doing charity work and all the guys agreed that made them better people than they were (in a we-wish-we-cared-more-but-not-really way.)

Cody watched as Randy took a hit off his cigarette, it was a bad habit he'd learned from the Orton but didn't really care to quit it. The other saw his hungry eyes and smirked, blowing smoke rings in the air impressively.

"You wanna pull, baby?" Randy murmured, the boy nodded "Here you go…"

Cody blushed as the stick was put to his lips, Randy's fingers briefly brushing his mouth. He trusted the older man, and he took a long, grateful pull from the cigarette. An intimate act, surprising some of Orton's friends yet they said nothing against it. It filled Cody's lungs with heat, warming him, satisfying the small nicotine fix he'd been having.

Randy watched with almost predatory intensity as smoke poured from Cody's full lips, disappearing into the air.

"Guys, give us a minute, huh?" Randy asked his friends, letting the way they rolled their eyes slide since they left them to it. He gave Cody his full attention, letting the boy finish up the cigarette before he tossed it into a smear of snow. He rubbed his hands down Cody's arms, using the friction to help warm him up a bit.

"You shouldn't be out this late alone" Randy scolded, a little pleased with himself when Cody's breath hitched from his touch "With your face? Your cute little butt? I'm surprised you haven't been abducted."

Cody snatched up one of the man's hand, biting it sharply.

"Ow!" Randy laughed, turning the boy around and grabbing him by the back of his neck "You little shit, you think your funny? Huh, Princess Zelda?"

The boy's bright smile told him that yes, he thought he was hilarious. After a moment realization hit Cody that his grin was kind of toothy, and he brought his hand up to cover his mouth in a self-conscious gesture. He was always mindful of his gappy smile in front of Randy, and of his lisp.

Randy smiled at him indulgently, grabbing the boy's hand and bringing it down to find that smile still trying to be worked off his face, "Codes, how many times do I tell you? With those lips, no one's looking at your teeth. Don't hide from me."

The smile returned, a shade of gratefulness in his eyes.

"Now, Zelda, tell me this…" Randy rested his hands intimately on the boy's hips, thumbs slipping under his hoody a bit and touching the chilled skin "Why are you out here? Be real."

Cody swallowed down his pain, "Everyone's fighting at my house. I think my mom's drunk, she's going crazy."

Randy sighed heavily, "She hit you again didn't she, baby?"

Cody nodded, the other knew how his family could get.

"Still, you shouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve" Randy insisted, shedding his coat off and bringing it around to drape over the boy's shoulders. Cody curled into it gratefully, letting the Orton pull it tight around his form before he held it there himself.

"I don't want to go back" Cody confessed quietly.

"I know you don't" Randy cupped the boy's neck with both hands, warming them both while pulling him closer "So how 'bout this…I take you home and you celebrate with my family this year."Blue eyes went as round as saucers, "I-I couldn't, Randy, I don't want to be any trouble."

"You won't be, baby" Randy cooed to him, assuring him it was ok "Just come home with me tonight, let my mom fatten you up a bit, and you can stay overnight. In the morning, if you still want to go back home, I'll drive you there myself."

"I can't" Cody felt so guilty for wanting to go "Won't your family-"

"My family loves you" he reminded him "My mom loves to shovel food down your throat and you know it. She loves having you over, and my grandparents think you're the cutest thing."

Randy rubbed his thumbs gently along the younger man's jaw, smiling softly, "I get it from them."

Cody blushed, though not from the cold. He wanted to go with Randy so badly, stay with him for the night and forget his dysfunctional family. And right when he decided he should just do it and forget the consequences, another urge came over him. It was almost as if an angel itself was pushing lightly at his back, urging him forward.

Chalking it up to a Christmas wish, Cody leaned in and brushed his mouth across Randy's. The older man looked incredibly surprised, eyes widening at the not-quite-kiss. The brunette pulled away suddenly, muttering something about not meaning to, afraid of rejection.

Randy gazed at the younger man, taking in all his features, disbelieving that they'd actually made it to this point. Those lovely chocolate-spun lashes were dusted with ivory, snowflakes clinging to his hair as well. His high cheekbones were flushed red, lower lip trembling as he thought he'd ruined everything.

Randy used his grip on the boy's neck to draw him in close again, "I love you, Cody."

Cody moaned in delight when his mouth was taken in a real kiss, he let the older man's experience take over. He followed, responding eagerly to what he was given, parting his lips so Randy could taste him as he much as he desired.

It was perfect, their first real kiss here in the snow on Christmas Eve.

**x****C****x**_**A**_**x****N****x**_**D**_**x****Y****x**

_**8 Years Later**_

"Baby? Codes?"

Cody jerked his head up, nearly dropping his dark Zelda wrestling boots. Randy was standing a few feet away, already in his wrestling gear and slick with oil. He raised an eyebrow at his young lover's behavior, but awaited an answer.

"What?" Cody asked.

"We've got a house show" Randy reminded him, scoffing good-naturedly at the doe-eyed look he got "I don't like working on Christmas Eve anymore than you do, but Ted's already at the position. Get dressed, we're on deck."

"Right, right" Cody pulled on his boot, lacing it up expertly.

Randy leaned against the wall, watching his lover continue, "What were you thinking about just then?"

"Why?"

"Because" Randy insisted, lips quirking "You were smiling. You looked happy."

"I…was thinking about our first Christmas Eve together" Cody replied, getting a blank look "You know…_together_ together."

"Oh" Randy grinned "Yes, that was a magical Christmas, wasn't it? I got your virginity and a new motorcycle all in one night."

Randy dodged the boot thrown at him, laughing as he ducked out of the locker room.

Cody wouldn't be so angry when he saw the cabin Randy had rented for them, but there was no reason to tell him about it until after their match.

* * *

**Huh, that did not end up as cute as I'd hoped. Oh well!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! No, not Happy Holidays, it's **_**Merry Christmas**_**. I celebrate Christmas and you should get on that boat too, because you get a hella load of presents. It's not even a religious thing, I'm in it for the bounty, I'll be honest. That, and the good will towards fellow man and whatnot. Enough rambling, just have fun this winter season, 'kay?**


End file.
